The Carriage turns into the pumpkin
by Greenland -Asmine Kohler
Summary: In this story Kaoru meets a girl named Lily and cant stop thinking about her.and later discovers she had a terrible past.
1. Lily

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Karou's POV:

Summer vacation had just ended and Hikaru and I were going to start our Jr year in Oran Academy .We are members of the elite Oran host club. Just last night Hikaru was telling me that we should start dating other people,I thing he finally got what I ment about the carriage and the pumpkin .He told me that he was in love with Haruhi and he loved her because she was the one who lit up his world.

Our limo came to pick us up and take us to Oran Academy around 7:00. When we drove up into the parking lot where we immediately saw Haruhi walking with the other members of the host club. When we caught up with them Tamaki was talking about two exchange students from America who were starting their Jr year that will be in Hikaru,Haruhi,and my class. Hmm interesting. Americans are very very interesting.

Hikarou's POV:

Karou , Haruhi, and I walked in our first period class and we saw something different, we saw the new American students talking to our teacher. We couldn't see their faces but their backs were similar. Karou and Haruhi sat down while I was still staring at the newbie's. When I saw Karou gesture to me I went to sit down. Our teacher gestured one to sit next to me and the other to sit next to Karou.

Karou's POV:

When I saw the teacher gesture them to their seats they turned around. When I saw them I gasped.

They were the prettiest twins I ever seen. They were different from each other though. One had a beauty mark above her lips while the other one who sat next to me did not have any beauty marks whatsoever. The one who sat next to had skin that looked so smooth and her cheeks were blushing the color of a red rose.

Our teacher doesn't introduce new students, so I turned to her and introduced myself.

"Hey" I said.

She turns to look at me smiles the most beautiful smile and say "Hi".

"I'm Karou Hitachiin , whats your name?"

"I'm Lily Janson".

"Thats a beautiful name Lily"

She smiled the most elegant smile in the world.

"Thanks I like the name Karou its very suitable for you and its sounds very nice too"

Dang the bell rang and it was time to go to the host club. Hikaru stood up and was waiting for me by the door, but I just sat there frozen thinking about the conversation I just had with Lily. Hikaru walked over to me and told me that we had to go or we are going to be late to the host club. We walked in silence until Hikaru broke it."Hey, Karou did you get the chance to talk to that new kid?". "yeah why Hikaru?". "lucky I think I got the silent one" .Then our conversation ended as we walked into the abandoned music room. Haruhi was already there and I think she saw my blank expression because she asked "Hey Karou are you ok" "yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" "Well Karou you looked like you seen you savior" Please review!


	2. passing notes

The carriage turns into the pumpkin chapter 2

Kaoru's POV:

The next day Hikaru and I walked into our first class of the day . When we reached our classroom I saw her sitting at the desk looking as perfect as yesterday. We had fifteen more minutes until the bell rang so I decided to talk to her again.

"Hey Lily!"

"Oh hey Kaoru, you scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Please don't be! So what up?"

"Nothing much just siting at a desk what about you"

"Um well nothing much just doing the same as you"

DING

Dang it the bell rang again . Oh well. I look at Lily again and stopped breathing. Suddenly something hits the side of my head. "what th-" I look down and see a piece of white paper smashed into a ball. It was a not from Hikaru.

Are you ok you look stunned?

I scribbled down my message saying

Yea! Hey have you asked Haruhi out yet?

I through the note and it hit my twin next to the eye. YES payback!

No. I'm planning to do it at lunch.

Hey why do you look at the new kid like that?

Crap he was getting suspicious. What should I do now? Maybe I'll tell him the truth and he'll understand?

I think I really like her Hikaru. And her name is Lily.

What do you think I should do because every time I look at

her its like I'm seeing light for the time

I pass the note back and ten seconds later I get this.

WHAT! But Why! Oh now I get it

your in love awwww so cute!

Hikaru tossed the note back, but it misses my desk and lands on Lily's. She turns around and looks at my expression and hands me my note without reading it. That was a close one. I'm going to kill Hikaru!


	3. Love is good and bad

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

chapter 3

Kaoru's POV:

I surely thought she was going to read the note but she didn't. Another reason why I like her, she is a mystery that I can't solve. When the bell rang for lunch I had my mind on Lily. Hikaru was still going on about the note. Even though I say it's O.K Hikaru kept saying sorry to me. We walked into the abandoned music room. Now Hikaru was breathing deeply probably trying to think of the words he needs to use to ask out Haruhi . Haruhi walks up to me and says.

"Hey Kaoru ,hey Hikaru!"

"Hello Haruhi" we said in perfect unison

"Kaoru c-can you do me a favor?"

"What is it first Haruhi?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Hikaru's POV:

"Kaoru c-can you do me a favor?"

"What is it first Haruhi?"

"Will you go out with me?"

When I heard these words I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of this mess.I decided to got to the roof. I could hear Kaoru running after me. As soon as I reached the roof I went ot the edge and looked down. It was a fall that I would never survive so I leaned closer off the edge. I took a deep breath. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm, and I turn around and see Kaoru.

"What the hell do you think your doing Hikaru?"

"She loves you and I love her what else am I going to do?"

" I told her I love her as a friend and nothing more! OK !"

"Wha-"

"You were right Hikaru, I'm in love with Lily OK NOT Haruhi"

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine"

We walk back to the host club slowly and silently. We see Lily walking with her twin and when she sees me she smiled her most beautiful smile. I stop turn around and ask her one simple question.

"Lily!"

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me"

Her red cheeks flush the deepest red I've ever seen.

"I would love to Kaoru" and she smiles again

"Cool what about Friday at 7:00 pm?"

"O.K. Meet at my place?"

"Lovely!"

"See you later then Kaoru!"

"Bye" and I smile at her.


	4. The first date

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter 4

Lily's POV:

"Cool what about Friday at 7:00 pm?"

"O.K. Meet at my place?"

"Lovely!"

"See you later then Kaoru!"

"Bye"

I can't believe he asked me out! I like him and all. OK more than like but I didn't know that he liked me too! When we first met I thought he was just trying to be nice and just ignore me later. When I was home at the end of the my sister looked at me smiled and went to tell my mom what happened.

Ah Mom the one who has been here my whole life unlike my dad who left my mom when I was only 5 years old. My dad has been trying to take me and my twin away from my mom, but he always lost the fight because we wanted to stay with our mom.

Friday 7:00 pm:

I was sitting and the couch in my light blue dress with matching flats. I curled my hair an put it in a half ponytail. My mom and sister said I looked beautiful and breathtaking but I think I just look pretty and normal. Around 7:08 I heard a car pull up and footsteps walk up to the porch and knock on the

door. I open the door to see Kaoru in a handsome black tuxedo that made me stare in amazement . He took one look at me smiled and said I looked beautiful.

"Shall we go then Lily?"

"Yes before my mom starts to embarrass me"

"Haha nice"

"So where are we going?"

"Well do you like Fancy tuna?"

"Yea"

"OK we'll get that then and do you want to catch a movie?"

I smile at him

"That sounds great,but your picking the movie"

"Ok"

After eating dinner we went to the movie theater and we decided to see a horror movie. The theater was not that crowded except for six people on the top row who looked like they all knew each other.

Hmm weird. I look over to Kaoru's face and he was glaring at the six people. Hmm even weirder.

"Kaoru are you ok" I look at him wanting to know what he was glaring at.

"Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine"

"Ok then shall we sit down"

"Yeah"

Why was he so cute and why was he looking at the six people like that? I had a million questions. We went to sit two rows away from the top when the movie credits started. The people who were in the top row started to talking so I turned around and I saw that the had a video camera. Ok is it just me or does this date keep getting weirder and weirder? Kaoru saw me turned around and he told me that the were just stupid stalkers and that he had no idea who they were.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah"

"Ok"

After the opening credits ended the strange people in the top row were giggling like idiots. Kaoru got up and went to back row. I looked at him,he was yelling at them and then he came back.

"What was that abou-?"

"My friends"

"What!"

"Yeah the were following us"

"Why?"

"They wanted to see how the date went"

"I don't believe you"

"Huh"

"you said you didn't know who they were"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"WHY THE HELL DID THEY HAVE A VIDEO CAMERA?"

"they were taping us"

"Your sick!"

I ran out wanting to go back home even though it was across town. I ran past Kaoru's friends who looked at me. Kaoru was running after me,but I didn't care. My goal was to get back home. When Kaoru's friends knew what was happening the took me by the arms and held me there. When Kaoru caught up I was sobbing my eyes out. Kaoru told his friends to leave and they did. HE took a hold of my face and told me that he never planed for them to come and that he would talk to them later. Then suddenly his lips met mine and I almost fainted, unfortunately I fainted when our lips parted.

I woke up in a car. Strange. I bolted upright and Kaoru laughed. I took notice that his friends were there and they smiled at me like I had known them for years.

"Are you ok Lily?'"said the tall blonde "My name is Tamaki Suou and im sorry about what happened"

"Its ok" I said

Tamaki started to gesture to people "this is Honey,Mori,Haruhi,Kyoya,and of coarse Hikaru"

I smiled and said "its nice to meet you"

Kaoru put his arm around me and told his friends "I think she is still mad at you"

"NO"

"Lily I was kidding take a joke!"

He was laughing his beautiful laugh and said "we are almost to your house"

"ok" I said my voice dropping

He kissed my cheek as we pulled into my driveway

"Good night Lily"

"Good night Kaoru"

I walked into my room flopped into my bed and thought about our date.


	5. The news she gave

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter 5

Kaoru's POV:

I watched her walk to her house and I slowly touched my lips remembering our kiss. When Lily walked into her the driver drove out of her driveway to take us all home. When we dropped Haruhi off last, Hikaru looked like he wanted her to stay. Then he turns to look at me and our conversation starts.

"You must really love Lily,huh Kaoru?"

"Yea"

"It seems like you want me to like her too,but only as a friend right?

"Do you not like her?"

"I might like her once I get to know her but for now I really don't"

"Why not?"

"She took you away from me"

"IM SORRY BUT WASN'T YOU WHO SUGGESTED THAT WE SHOULD START DATING!"

"Your right I'm sorry"

"Good you better be"

"Can we talk about some thing else"

"Yea tell me do you still plan to ask Haruhi out?"

"I don't know"

"You should"

"Why?"

"Because Hikaru, you love her!"

And what I said maybe made him think.

Five Months later!:

Kaoru's POV:

I invited Lily to come to the host club at 3:30 pm and get to know my friends more. The whole club had no clients today so I thought it would be a good to get her there now instead of later. Hikaru finally softened up to Lily and they were like best friends. Hikaru and Haruhi were now dating for three months. My brother and I have been up to our usual antics (our favorite:making Tamaki mad). Ten more minutes until she came and I was under the impression that the host club will embarrass me( That's why I never got her to meet my friends only once). Five more minutes, and Tamaki was bouncing with excitement 'Crap I need to get ready for a break up' I thought to my self. About three more minutes.

"Kaoru are you OK?" Hikaru said to me in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah I'm just nervous that they will ruin it for me" I say in an unsure voice

"Don't worry Kaoru, if they mess it up I'll get revenge in them"

"Thanks for the comfort"

"No problem!"

Lily walked in and gave me a hug and a big smile. Hikaru went to the other hosts and gave them a warning. Then Tamaki walked up to Lily and said.

"It is nice to see you again Lily!"

"Its nice to see you again too Tamaki!"

"Hello Lily!"Honey said " Do you want a piece of cake?"

"No thank you Honey-Sempi"

"Ok!" Honey said in a sweet voice.

We went to sit down on the couch. And I look at lily and kiss her cheek. She smiles. Does she always smile or was it fake? Her face turned serious and she looked at me.

"Kaoru we have to talk"she says

Crap this is it so I brace myself and say

"What is it?"

"Please don't over-"

"Please Lily don't break up with me! I love you too much to let you do it!"

The host club was looking at me feeling sorry and Lily looking at me her expression saying sut up and so I did.

"Kaoru its not that"

"Well what is it Lily" Hikaru says for me

She takes a deep breath and says " I'm"

"What is it?" I finally manage to say

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" we all manage to say

A tear streaked down her cheek.


	6. The baby is a

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter six

Lily's POV:

Tears rolled down my cheek. The whole host club was glancing back and fourth between me and Kaoru. I looked at Kaoru. His face was in complete shock; just frozen there looking like his face like it would be that way forever. I tried to get his attention by waving my hand in his face but he was still. Suddenly I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it his face was priceless! He finally broke out of his stillness and turned to me.

"Lily are you just joking around?"

"No see!"

I pulled out a paper I got from my doctor proving that I was pregnant for at least 3 weeks. I gave Kaoru the paper for he could see it and froze up again. Then the rest of the host club started to laugh. Then Kaoru looked up and pulled my face to his and kissed me with a forceful passion.

"Get a room guys" said Hikaru laughing

Kaoru parted from my lips looked at his twin,shoved a piece of cake in his face and laughed. That started the cake fight. We were laughing and throwing cake at each other. Kaoru got a large piece and shoved it in my face and started to kiss it off my face. Trying not to get noticed I grabbed a whole plate of cake separated from my boyfriend and got my revenge by shoving it in his face. We all laughed at our cake covered faces when we had nothing else to throw.

Three months later:

It was after school on a Thursday and Kaoru took me on a walk through the rose maze. H wanted to show me something that will make me really happy. We reached a gazebo that had roses twisting beautifully around it. I smile. It was like being in a dream. While I was looking at the place we were at I didn't notice him drop to one knee and pull out a ring. I looked down and gasped.

" Lily Janson I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go. I want you to be my wife and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Kaoru" I sobbed "of course I will marry you!"

We kissed for what seemed like the longest time in the universe. When our lips parted and we walked back to the school to go hang out with his friends and to show them the beautiful ring that was now around my finger. When we walked into the third music room I was was still crying with joy. Kaoru and Hikaru had no customers so I would be able to spend time with me fiancee and my soon to be brother in law.

Three months later:

I was now being home schooled because I was huge with pregnancy. Even though I cant see Kaoru at school I still come to the host club after school has ended. We had one month until the summer holidays began. When Kaoru was done hosting we would go to the doctors and get and ultrasound to check if the baby was healthy and to check if baby was a boy or girl. Kaoru was jumping with excitement while Hikaru and I were trying to get him to sit still. Ten more minutes and we will leave to the appointment. I was now freaking out,so Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to keep me calm while we walked to the car. We arrived at the hospital and checked in. When I got called Kaoru stood up to try to come but I made him stay. The woman who did the ultrasound was very kind and had a smile on her face like one of those flight attendants (A fake smile).

Thirty minutes later I was walking to the waiting room with a smile on my face and photos of the baby inside me. Kaoru ran up to me.

"How did it go babe?"

"Hmm good, Pretty good"

"So is the baby healthy?"

"Yes the baby is as healthy as it could be"

"Is a boy or a girl?" Hikaru piped in.

"I will tell you later"I said with a blank expression on my face waiting to see their reaction.

"Whats that in your hand?"Hikaru said pointing.

"Pictures ,why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" he snapped at me.

"Lily why won't you tell us what gender the baby is?" Kaoru said in a worried tone.

"I want to wait and tell all your friends at the same time, Kyoya and I planned the whole thing out." I kissed Kaoru's cheek and got into the car.

We arrived back at the school and went back to the music room to see the other hosts waiting impatiently. Kaoru and I sat down across from the others. We just sat there in awkward silence.

" The baby is a boy" I said for nobody could hear me.

"Huh?" the all said

"I just told you the baby is a boy! What else would I say?" I was now blushing very deeply.

Kaoru's POV:

"I just told you the baby is a boy! What else would I say?"Lily said blushing the deep red I love.

I sat there and just looked at her. I always wanted a son and now my wish came true. I wanted to shout to the world how happy I was but now's not the time for shouting because Lily gasped. Not a frightened gasp but a gasp of joy. Her had was on her stomach and she was smiling. She took my hand and placed it gently on her stomach.

"Oh my goodness" I said because I felt the baby nudge on my hand.

We sat there for what almost felt like day just looking at Lily's stomach. Lily finally put her head on my solder and dosed off breathing in a soft pattern. I wanted to be like this for ever. Just me and Lily and no one else. I almost threw my tea cup at Tamaki.

"Well" Tamaki said " We should start to leave its getting late.

I woke Lily up and gave her a ride home feeling rather happy.


	7. Lily's Past and the surprise

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter seven

One month later:

Lily's POV:

Kaoru invited me to the third music room to hang out again. Kaoru is now always inviting me to hang out with his friends. I like them and all but that Kyoya guy seems really suspicious and might find out my secret. I hated my secret. It literally tore my life apart and ruined my reputation in America.

FLASHBACK:

"Happy 12th Birthday Lily!" said my dad

"Thank you daddy"

Knock,knock! Someone was knocking on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP" the knocker said.

"Mommy I'm scared! Whats going on?"

The police walked into the house. There was five of them. My dad was now in the other room. 'What is daddy doing' I thought to myself. The police had their guns out. They looked at us and four of the cops went to search the rest of the the house. The four other police returned with my dad in hand cuffs. My dad was saying he had the right to murder those teens. My mom screamed. ' My dad was a- murder? That cant be possible!' I thought. I looked at my dad being shoved into the cop car and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry to say mam but your husband murdered a group of teenagers and we will need to bring you and you daughter in for questioning." I looked at his name tag and it read 'Chief John Jenkins'.

"OK" said my mother sobbing quietly

The Chief bent down to match my height and said to me "It will be OK kiddo, your dad is just going to be gone for a while. Do you want to do us a favor and answer some questions for us?"

"OK sir."

He led my mom and me to the cop car. It took at least 20 minutes to get to the police station and get ready for questioning. The cop that asked me to do him a favor was questioning me with his partner Billy Gibson. They gave me a soda for me to drink while they had huge mugs of coffee. They had sat down a thick yellow envelope in the middle of the table.

"Lily Janson is your name right?"

"Yes sir that's correct." I said trying not to start crying again " where is my dad? What have you done to him? He didn't do anything!"

"Lily were you apposed to have guests at your birthday party?"ignoring my questions

"Yes sir but they were running late."

"Lily do you recognize these kids?" When he said that he took the envelope and pulled out pictures. He faced them at me on the table. The pictures were of my friends.

"Yes they are my best friends."

"Can you name them?"

"Yes their names are Christie, Jackie, Sofia, Johnny,and Jack." I said pointing to the correct people

When I said their names he pulled out pictures of dead people and placed them under certain people and he said " Lily your father did this to your friends and only Sofia Castillo is alive."

I couldn't help it I was sobbing my eyes out and I wanted to see Sofia and apologize to her for what my dad had done to her.

"Lily did your dad ever meet these people?"

"No he didn't like me to have friends"

"Thank you for answering our questions you may wait for you mother when she is done being interviewed"

END FLASHBACK:

When the news got out that my father was a murderer I didn't make any more friends. I was still friends with Sofia and I made a promise to her that when I had a baby that she would the godmother. I decided to call her when I was walking to the music room.

Ring. Ring

"Hello?"Sofia said in a wondering tone.

"Sofia?" I say unsure.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Its Lily!"

"Oh My! Really? How are you?"

"I'm good! I have good news for you!"

"What is it?"

"Firstly I'm getting married and secondly I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!" she sounded unsurprised

"Yes I'm not lying"

" Who are you getting married to?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Oh isn't his mom a fashion designer?" She now sounded interested. She loved the new styles from popular designers.

"Yeah"I say when I walked into the music room.

"Oh well so whens the wedding?"

"I really don't know!"I laughed. The other hosts looked at me and saw that I was on the phone and decided to wait to greet me later. I went to sit on the couch.

"Hey Lily"said Sofia "I got plane tickets to go see you do you mind if I meet you fiancee?"

"WHAT"

"I'm sorry Lily but my cell is running out of battery I'll see you tomorrow!OK?

"Yeah OK bye!"

I plopped down on the couch and sighed. My best and only friend from America was coming! I knew that the baby would be coming this month and Kaoru and I were excited. The last of the guests were leaving when I felt something wet on my butt! 'what the hell?'

"Hey Kaoru?"

"What is it Lily?"

"I think my water broke."

The whole host club was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"HAHAHAHA! Nice one Lily I didn't know that you could make a joke as good as that!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru you BAKA! DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM JOKING!"I yelled at him

"Oh crap" they all said.


	8. The baby and Lily's tells the story

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

chapter eight

Kaoru's POV:

"Hey Kaoru?"

"What is it Lily?"I say wondering what she wanted

"I think my water broke."

It was too soon to have the baby. So I thought she was joking. But when she stood up to show the wet spot on the couch. CRAP she wasn't joking around!

"We need to get her to a hospital!"I shouted

"Lily" Kyoya Said in a calm voice "We don't have time to get you to the nearest hospital so we are going to have to make the baby be born here OK"

"Fine just get this baby out of me! But are you a doctor?" Lily said in a voice full of pain.

"I'm training right now but we have already learned about birthing so please let me help you!"The still calm Kyoya said.

Looking at Lily made me want to get the baby out myself but I knew that would make her be in even more pain. I keeled next to Lily kissed her cheek and held her soft hand. She looked up at me with eyes that were bloodshot. Then she started to cry so I wiped the tears off her beautiful but sober face. I wanted to tell her that it wont hurt any more but I would be lying to her and I would never do that to her. She screamed in pain and I started to cry now. She said something but I didn't hear it. Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room along with the other hosts besides Kyoya who was helping Lily Hikaru shoved me further into the hall and stood in front of the door with the others.

"LET ME BACK IN THERE!" I sobbed.

"No, didn't you hear Lily she told me to get you out and keep you out" Hikaru said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Kaoru" Said honey trying to comfort me " she is a brave girl and she'll be fine."

" No she needs me there!" I said

The door opened behind them and Kyoya walked out

" How is she? How is the baby?" I asked

"Lily and the baby are fine don't worry if you want you can go in there now."He said calmly " But Lily is tired and I called the hospital and the will be here in about ten minutes."

"OK" I said while trying to get into the room.

Lily was there but her face still had tears in them and she was holding a little baby in her arms. I think she heard me walk in because she looked behind her and smiled. When I reached her I put my hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. The baby was asleep in her arms.

"So what are we going to call him"I said softly trying not to wake him

"Kaoru Jr" Lily said without hesitation

"Oh. Can I hold him?"

"Yeah" She said gently placing the baby in my arms.

Two weeks later:

I was entertaining the guests at the host club. Lily and Kaoru Jr was there with me. My guests were making baby faces at my son while Lily was laughing. Around four pm Lily Kaoru Jr and I were walking in rose maze.

FLASHBACK (from earlier today) :

I walked into the music room and sat down on the couch before my guests came. I looked at the others one by one and when I looked a Kyoya he gestured to me. I walked over to him .

"Hello Kaoru"

"What do you want?"

"Well I want to talk to you about Lily"

"What do we need to discuss about Lily?"

"Well I was doing some research on her and it looks like her family had a bad reputation in America. I wanted to make sure you knew about this. Wait you did know about her reputation in America right?"

"No I didn't she never talked about America much."

END FLASHBACK:

We went to the gazebo and sat down. Lily looked around and smiled. I think she liked this place. I wanted to ask her about her reputation in America but I didn't want to be rude. I decided to make it look like I had no idea that I knew that she had a reputation.

"Hey Lily?"

"What is it?" She said in a worried voice

"Why did you move here?"

"I wanted to" she said

"Well why?"

"My dad" she said in a frightened tone

"What did he do?"

"My dad murdered four of my friends and beat my friend Sofia half to death. She was the only survivor

of my dad rage. He didn't like my friends because he was too protective of me. He was arrested the same day. He has a life sentence in a prison with high security. The warden sends us messages and in one he said my dad was planning to escape but they had put more protection around his cell. In America People wouldn't befriend me or accept me in schools so I moved here."

"That's sad in sorry" I said

"Its OK I'm just glad I don't have to keep it form you"

"Why did you keep it from me?"

"I wanted to be normal and not have people fear my dad and what he did"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I said anger rising in my voice

"I knew that you would never look at me the same. Now that you know I guess the wedding is off then huh?"

"NO!" I shouted "Why would you think that? I love you and nothing would change that!" I kissed her lips softly "Please don't ever say any thing like that again, please."

"OK" she said softly and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"You missed" and I kissed her lips once again.

Please review

I do not own Ouran high school host club!


	9. Lily's worst nightmares come true

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter nine

Lily's POV:

It was a week away from the wedding and I was happy and worried that Kaoru now knew my secret. I was happy because I never wanted to keep any thing from him and I was worried because when my friend Sofia called me reading the headline of a news paper that said my father had escaped from prison. I went to tell Kaoru that he needs to find a way to protect himself. I went to Ouran Academy and entered the abandoned music room. The host club told me that Kaoru was in the storage room getting Honey-sempi some more cake. I walked into the storage room and saw something that made me want to die. Kaoru was kissing Haruhi. I was crying when Haruhi pushed Kaoru away from her face. Kaoru saw me.

"Lily it wasn't m-"

"YEAH RIGH!"

I stormed out of the music room. I ran all the way to the to the rose maze. I heard Kaoru running after me so I took off my ring and threw it at him. I stood there with my fists clenched and watched as the ring hit him. He took a step forward, held out his hand and said "Please come back. It wasn't what it looked like, I mean she kissed me, I would never do that to you I swear." He took another step forward with his hand still ready to take mine. I turned around and ran into the maze. I could hear his lite footsteps. He was screamed my name, it sounded close behind me. I ran faster and faster until I couldn't hear him. I ran to a dead end in the maze and sat down. Kaoru ran past the spot where I was, he didn't even see me. I felt something heavy in my pocket so I pulled it out. I was my pocket knife that I kept on me for protection. I clicked the knife out and held it to my neck. My life already sucked so it wouldn't matter if I died. I kept thinking about the results of my death. I would make my moms life easier because she would have more money and only one child to care for, my sister would not have to be mistaken for me,and Kaoru could date Haruhi. When I thought about Kaoru Jr it made me put the knife away. I wanted my son to have a good life. If I died he would have to live with his father. If Kaoru married that slut Kaoru Jr would have a horrible life. I stood up and decided to leave.

There was two places where you could enter the maze. I was looking for the second entry way because I knew Kaoru would be near the first. I found the exit and took off running. I made it all the way downtown before I stopped to catch my breath. I had no tears left in me and I was wandering around lost in the city. I had my cellphone on me but I didn't want to call anyone at the moment so I checked the time it was 6:00 and it was getting dark. I put away my cellphone and had to take it out again. Someone was calling. I looked at the number and saw that Hikaru was calling. I hit the TALK button and said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily! What happened back there? All I know is that Kaoru said its all Haruhi's fault and that you were gone."

"Well your brother cheated on me so bye."

I hung up the phone. My phone once again received a call so I looked at the screen. My mom was now calling me.

"Hello?"

"Lily oh thank god! Where are you? What happened to you? Why do you sound troubled?"

"Kaoru was cheating on me so I ran off and I'm now wandering around in the city." I laughed unsure

"WHAT? That good for nothing boy." She said in tone I didn't believe

"Don't stress mom I'll hail a cab and come home."

Around 8:30pm I finally hailed a cab to take me home. I saw Kaoru's car in my drive way so I got out of the cab and hopped my fence to stayed into the back yard until he left;I knew my mom would let Kaoru in and let him try to explain to me. I waited until around 10:40pm and I walked in through the back door. My mom looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. I went back into my room and put in my earphones at full blast to my favorite rock song. I fell asleep with my earphones still blasting. I later awoke when the sun was rising. I wanted yesterday to be a dream so I looked at my hand and the ring wasn't there. I glad I was being home schooled because I would have had the same classes as Kaoru and I knew I really didn't want to talk to him because it would just make me even more upset. The baby monitor next to me went off so I went to get my baby boy and comfort him. My little Kaoru Jr had his fathers beautiful hair and my deep blue eyes,he had dimples (My mom said the very same as mine when I was a baby.), he didn't have much baby fat and he had rosy cheeks like mine. It hurt to look at my child and see Kaoru in some of his features.

The day went by slowly and very sober. The door bell rang around 4:00 pm and my mom went to answer it. It was Kaoru and his friends asking for me. My mom let him in and invited him to sit across from me. He looked heartbroken like me, his hair was not in his usual style but slightly messy, his eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"What do you want?" I said in a harsh voice

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't kiss her she kissed me I swear I would never do that to you!"

"OK" I said trying not to cry

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure" my voice grew shaky

Suddenly the front door burst open and my worst nightmare had began. Everyone was looking at the doorway where my Father was standing. My mother had walked out and screamed. My dad had a ten inch blade in his hand. I ran into the nearest closet and pulled out a small hand gun and my pocket knife.

"OH LILY!" my dad shouted at me "Its time that you have learned an important lesson about getting your dad thrown into jail."

I told Kaoru and his friends to run into the other room. My father threw the knife at them but I jumped in to block the knife from hitting Kaoru's back. I screamed in pain. Kaoru turned and looked at me and I screamed at him to get Kaoru Jr then run and hide. I pulled the knife that was buried in my stomach and threw it back at my ungrateful father and hit his leg for he wouldn't be able to escape. My mom had called the police and they were here in ten minutes tops. The medical team ran into the house and put me in the back of the ambulance. I knew I was going to die like this and I would never see my son or the person I loved ever again.

Kaoru's POV: 

I was in the room with Lily. She had just got out of operation. The heart monitor was measuring her slowing heartbeat. Her friend Sofia was in the room too looking like she had seen a ghost, I knew I looked even worse. Sofia got up and walked up to me and put her hand on mine then said it was OK. I didn't believe her. I took one glance on the monitor again and the slow heartbeats were no longer beating. Sofia and I stared to cry when the doctors ran in and gave her CPR. Slowly her heartbeat rose again. I felt bad for Lily. Sofia and I met a while ago when she came to visit Lily after my son was born. Sofia was s nice person and always made Lily smile , Sofia was pretty but not as beautiful as Lily. A minute later Lily gained conscious and looked at Sofia.

"Hey Sofi" She said unsure "Christie, Jackie,Johnny,and Jack says 'Hello'"

Sofia started to sob again. I had no idea who those people were but I was sure that those were the people who Lily's father murdered. Lily went to Heaven seen her friends once again and wanted to come back. I think there was a angel who was looking after her. I walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek.

"You missed" she whispered and pulled my face to her and kissed me on the lips.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I said

"What do you mean? Did you do something or did I do something?" She said getting curious

"Kaoru," said Sofia " can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" I said fallowing her out into the hallway. When we were out in the hall she closed the door.

"The doctors said Lily can't remember anything that happened that day so don't push your luck" And she walked back into the room.

Lily can't even remember what happened that day. I felt like I cheated. It was unfair that I had lost her and gained her back again by one silly accident. I took the ring out of my pocket and walked up to Lily who was now sleeping and gently put the ring on her hand.


	10. Kaoru's unhappy

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

chapter ten

Lily's POV:

I awoke one mourning in the hospital still and I wanted to go home. I slowly began to remember what happened in that two day period. I remembered that Kaoru had cheated on me with Haruhi and me running off throwing the ring at him. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring there. Hmm weird I thought I threw it at Kaoru? I got up and grabbed a piece of paper off the little nightstand next to the bed and wrote 'I remember what happened'. I planned to give it to Kaoru through my mom. I still loved him but it might happen again. My mother later came as planned. I told her to take this to Kaoru and say anything to him. Just hand it to him and walk away; once she agreed she went to give it to him. I flopped back onto the bed. I began to cry about five minutes later I wanted to be with him but I didn't want my heart to be broken any more. The nurse came in to check on me and found me on the bed sobbing. She sat next to me and put her arm around me. I became to know that nurse very well and we became practically friends. She told me that I needed to cry or that I wouldn't be a person who was in love.

Two days later I was released out of the hospital and I was on my way to the school. My driver pulled up and I got out of the car to see all of my friends greeting me. I saw Kaoru walking out of his limo with his brother and I almost ran out of breath. Sofia found me while we walked to class. Sofia moved in with us ever since I was in the hospital and she has been attending Ouran ever since. We were in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru and I wasn't ready to face him yet. Sofia and I walked into the class silently and sat down at our seats. I put my head down on the desk as Kaoru walked in the class. I couldn't even look at him. I listened for him to sit down and when he did I lifted me head and stared directly at the front of the class room. I think I felt his eyes looking at me so I turned and looked at him. I was right he was looking at me and when my eyes met his he looked away blushing. The teacher started his lecture so I focused my attention to the front of the class again. I wanted to apologize to him so badly. About an hour later the bell rang and Kaoru almost ran out of the classroom. I stood up and walked out the door. Hikaru who was left behind by Kaoru walked next to me. "Hey Lily! When did they release you out of the hospital?" he said nicely. " I just got out yesterday." I looked at him and smiled. "Oh. Hey did Kaoru talk to you today?" He asked. "No why?" "Well I thought with you two dating and all that he would hang out with you." He said. Hikaru didn't know then huh? I thought he was the first person to ever know that I gave Kaoru the ring back. Hikaru turned to me and said "Something is wrong with Kaoru and I'm worried. Its like he barely gets sleep and hes not eating much and he won't tell me whats wrong. I want him to be happy and I know you make him happy so did something happen between you two?". "Yeah do you remember that I lost some of my memories? Well I remembered what happened happened in those two days. I remember he cheated on me so I got my mom to give him back the ring." I said on the break of tears. "Oh" He said "well you will always be a sister to me" he said and gave me a hug. We were outside when I started to cry on his shoulder. "Lily you know I hate people who think they can cheat on people and now I'm kinda mad at my brother. And seeing you here like this is makes me want to be even more mad him." he said with anger rising in his voice "Come on we're ditching school today". He led me out of the school grounds and we were later walking around downtown. "You know" I said "when I saw Kaoru kissing her I ran all the way down here without thinking where I was going" I laughed. "Well" he looked at me and said "I missing out on the host club and Kyoya is going to murder me" We both laughed. We decided to go leave and he took me home. "Good night sister" "Good night Bro" I said and closed the car door and went inside my house. I went into my room and thought about how great of a friend Hikaru was to me. Hikaru was also like my big brother and I knew he would always be there for me

Kaoru's POV:

I walked into the classroom with Hikaru and then I saw Lily sitting at her desk. Looking at her made me think about when we were together. Then I thought about how I found out it was over between us.

FLASHBACK:

I heard someone knocking on the door so I answered it. It was Lilys mother Kathryn. She handed me a piece of paper balled up and silently walked back to her car. I closed the door and opened the paper. Something small fell out on the floor. I picked it up and saw the ring, I looked at the paper and it read 'I remember what happened'. Lily finally gained back her memory then? A tear rolled down my face as I just stood there at the door way unable to move. I finally took control of my body and walked back to my room. About an hour later Hikaru knocked on the door and came in to see me with my face buried in my pillow crying lightly. Hikaru sat down on my bed and hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder "Kaoru?" he said softly "whats wrong? What made you cry?". I looked at him and said "It doesn't matter there is nothing you can do. You cant rewind time."

END FLASHBACK:

I went to sit down when the bell rang for class to start. My seat was next to Lily and Haruhi, Lily who I loved with all my life and Haruhi who ruined my relationship with Lily. I forgave Haruhi for the whole thing because she was one of my best friends and I could never be mad at her. I looked at Lily hoping that she would look at me again. Lily was staring at the front of the classroom and then she turned and looked at me, I think she felt me looking at her. I turned my head away fast and didn't look at her again. For the rest of the class period I couldn't concentrate on today's lesson. I kept thinking about Lily and her beautiful face. Lily was my angel and I lost her forever. She will never come back for all I knew and I would never find any one like her ever again. The Bell rang around five minutes later and my next class was art and I had to sit next to Lily again. Hikaru and I walked to the art class with me but didn't even talk to me until I spoke to him "Are you Ok Hikaru? You seem down.". Hikaru looked at me and said "Better then one person I know.". I looked at him trying to read his facial expression it was a mix of anger and worry. We walked into the art room about two minutes late. The teacher maked us tardy and told us to take our seats. I sat on one side of Lily and Hikaru sat on her other side. She turned to Hikaru and began a quiet conversation with him. I looked away not wanting to hear her voice because it might make me cry. The teacher started to talk and Hikaru and Lily silenced. The teacher told us to draw our favorite kind of flower with our favorite color and she asked Lily to pass out paper. When I received my paper I began right away. A minute later Lily sat down next to me and began to work. Hikaru truned to her and once again the began in a conversation. When the class had only ten minutes left our teacher came around announcing what we drew. When she reached Lily she said "Oh my how wonderful that is one beautiful lily flower Lily and its the most beautiful shade of light pink I have ever seen!". She looked at Hikaru's and looked at mine we both drew roses, but mine was orange while Hikaru's was was a deep blue. I thought to my self that I loved my brother and I wanted us to be alike but I knew we were different in many ways. That's one reason why my beautiful carriage of hope turned into an ugly lumpy pumpkin. Lily is the second reason why it turned into a pumpkin.


	11. Going Going Gone

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter eleven

AUTHERS NOTE:

Hello everyone,

im finally having a Tamaki POV so I hope you like it

please review! I do not own Ouran high school host club I only own Lily!

Tamaki's POV:

One of my little devil sons is not exactly himself. He was no longer talking to my precious daughter Haruhi, he was no longer giving brotherly love to his twin. Mommy was mad at Kaoru, while Honey under my asking kept trying to cheer him up. Hikaru was slowly drifting away from his brother. I thought that soon he might think about suicide or leaving his life here at Ouran and moving away. I walked up to Kyoya and he just turned away form me like I was a bug. I walked to the couch. The twins were late and I was very worried. Once Hikaru ditched the host club for some reason and I told him to never do it again because he left his brother alone to comfort the clients My beautiful host club was falling apart slowly, and everything that I did backfired. Once I tried to do what commoners do when the family needs to get along(Family fun day!) but I only got called a baka or was ignored the whole time.

The next day while everyone else was hosting I spoke to Kyoya. "Mommy dear?" I said. "What is it Tamaki?" He looked at me with a death glare. "Something is wrong with Kaoru and its bring the whole host club down! Please help me find out what's wrong with my son!" I whispered franticly since some host and clients were now looking at us. "Tamaki" Kyoya said in the same tone as me " im worried about him too and we're losing clients but I think it has something to do with Lily.". "And Kyoya why do you think it has something to do that sweet girl Lily?" I said sternly. " please explain why Lily was usually here with Kaoru and she hasn't been here ever since her dads little visit to her house? Why don't you co speak to Lily and find out why. She might know what you want to know."

"My head later that day was spinning. How can sweet Lily be the problem of Kaorus behavior and Kaoru ignoring my Haruhi. I will plan to pay Lily a visit on Sunday or if I see her at school I'll talk to her then.". The head maid then walked in and said "Master Tamaki why in the world are you talking to yourself? We can hear you down stairs just ranting randomly to yourself and its scaring the maids in training!" "Well im sorry for trying to solve my families problems and trying to get my son happy again!" "Master Tamaki I assure you you had never had childern and a wife so quit talking nonsense or I will be sure to speak to your father!" The head maid stormed out of my room and slammed the door. I forgot where Lily even lived so I looked up her home address.

The next day at school I got out of my limo and walked up to Kyoya. We walked to our math class together speechless. I was talking to one of my clients outside of the classroom. The class bell still had ten more minutes until it rang. Then I saw Lily walking alone. Here was my chance to find out what was going on. "Lily! Come here for a second please I want to talk to you!" I said. Lily walked over to me and looked up at me with eyes that looked like she had been crying this morning. "What is it Tamaki-senpi?" Lily said still looking me in the eyes. "Well there is a problem. I need you to ask what happened between you and Kaoru.". When I said that Lily gestured me to come with her so I fallowed her. She had led me to the gazebo in the rose maze. "I'm sorry Tamaki-sempi but I didn't want to be over heard because I saw Kaoru coming down the hall." "It's ok I don't mind I just want to make him happy.". Lily explained what had happened with Kaoru kissing Haruhi and only leaving him because she doesn't want to hurt him or doesn't want to be hurt. "And Tamaki-senpi please don't tell Hikaru this because I know he will do some weird ass thing and I don't want things complicated, but my grandmother is visiting me and I know she is going to make me marry some guy I never met and I'm moving back to America in a week just please don't tell anyone because I trust you with my life!"

Later that day I was at the host club sitting by the window thinking about what Lily said. The rest of the host club was talking to Kyoya and then walked over to me. "Hello you guys what ar-" the grabbed me. They forced me into a chair and the twins tied me into it. I had no idea what they wanted but I kept struggling to try to escape. "OK Tamaki," Kyoya said "Hikaru and Kaoru saw you walking off with Lily, so tell us what happened when you took off". Everyone was now looking at me. Kaoru looked like I had betrayed him, Hikaru looked like was going to beat me up, Kyoya and Mori looked normal Haruhi had a blank expression, and Hunny looked like I ruined his best birthday. "Listen you guys nothing happened OK she just told me why ..." I spaced out not wanting to hurt Kaorus feeling "Why what?" said Kaoru. "Well she told me not to tell anyone because Hikaru might get involved and she doesn't want things to get complicated so I promised not to tell anyone.". "Well boss," said Hikaru I guess if you won't tell us Kaoru and I will just leave the host club... forever and never be a part of your family.". I looked at them. They turned and went to leave. "WAIT!" I said

Hikarus POV:

"So to dumb it down Lily is being forced by her grandmother to marry some stranger and then she is moving back to America?" I said unable to move from shock. Tamaki nodded and looked out the window. Tamaki told Kaoru to go to the commoners super market to get more instant coffee. As soon as Kaoru left he got out a white board and made a plan called 'Operation Lily+Kaoru forever' he explained how we I would go to Lily's home and get her to come with me while Tamaki would get Kaoru and we would lock them into a room until they they were together again. The plan was simple and easy to do. Our plan would start on Sunday when we had no school. I sat in silence and wondered what Kaoru would be thinking while he was getting the coffee.

Sunday afternoon:

My driver drove me to Lily house. There was no cars outside of the house like usual and it looked dark in there. I rang the dorr bell and waited for five minutes. No one came to the door so I turned the door knob. Inside her house was empty and dark. I looked around because knowing Lily she would leave a note behind. I walked into her room and found a note on the floor.

Hikaru,

I'm very sorry for not saying goodbye,

but I thought it would be easier if I didn't say goodbye.

In my family your grandmother has to choose your husband.

I didn't want to fallow the rules because I love Kaoru.

I love you as a brother, I hope we can still be friends and keep contact with each other. Please tell Kaoru that I'm sorry.

-Love Lily


	12. The note and the warning

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter twelve

Authors note:

please start to review my story I want to hear what you have to say! And I do not own Ouran Highschool host club I only own Lily =P

Hikarus POV:

I read the note in silence. 'I love you as a brother..' I was touched, only Kaoru had said that to me. Lily was just like a sister to me and I loved her as my little sister. I thought about the parts that said ' I love Kaoru. Tell Kaoru that I'm sorry'. My cellphone rang in my pocket. It was Tamaki calling me so I answered it. "H-hello" I stuttered. "Hikaru you are late!"Said Tamaki "What is going on?" I looked at the note in my hand and swallowed. "Well Tono I guess the plan wont work." "What ever are you talking about Hikaru?" "Lily moved back to America and she left a note for me. There's nothing we can do now Tamaki" "OK Hikaru um, meet at Ouran."

I walked up to the school and saw the other host with my brother. I was on the break of tears because Lily was like the sister I never had and she made my brother happy. When I reached my friends, Tamaki held out his hand. I think he wanted the note Lily left for me so I pulled it out and put it in his hand. He unfolded the note and began to read. Tamaki looked at me and then Kaoru. He handed Kaoru the note. My brother read the note slowly. When he finished he started to cry, his tears were so innocent and his eyes were full of sorrow and depression. I faced him, eye to eye and hugged him. My twin started to cry even harder. "Hikaru may I please see the note?" said Kyoya. I once again pulled out the note and gave it to him. He studied the note very closely and looked at me. " Have you looked the note closely?" he gave me the note "Hikaru there is spots where water must have been. Lily was obviously crying. So that must mean that she is still in love with Kaoru.". When Kyoya said that Kaoru froze.

Later that evening Kaoru and I had returned to our mansion. It was still clear that Kaoru wanted to cry. Kaoru quickly changed and plopped into bed. Kaorus face was buried in to pillow and he was silently crying. There was a knock on our door and our father came in. Our father has been gone for a year and he came back a week ago. "Hikaru, Kaoru I need to ask you something." Kaoru kept his face in the pillow so I had to answer "What is it father? Is something wrong?" "Yes Hikaru something is wrong. I heard that you two were hanging out with a girl named Lily Janson." "yes what about her?" My father looked at me and then Kaoru. "Well the girl has a dangerous past present and future so watch out for her OK?" "Yes father". Our father walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kaoru got up "Hikaru what do you think he ment?"

I know this chapter is very short but I want to start on a new page for Lily.

-Renge


	13. Goodbyes and Weddings

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter thirteen

Authors note:

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to write I was at my dads! =( ….

I dont own Ouran Highshool host club I only own Lily! and I also took Lilys POV back in the past by one day!

Lilys POV:

Our things were almost packed up and ready to be loaded into the plane and sent to our new house. A few hours later all that was left in our house was a thin layer of dust and the note that I left Hikaru. I left Hikaru the note because I knew that Tamaki would eventually tell the host club what happened. I read the note one last time and silently cried. Tomorrow was the last day that I would be in it seemed that I was leaving the most important things in my life.

The next day we were getting into the limo. We stopped to fill the limo up with gasoline. I saw Hikarus limo pass by us and his face looking determined. I started to cry again. "Lily." my sister looked at me "I know a broken heart hurts for a while, but if he loves you and you love him you two will later meet again and fall in love again.". My twin looked at me and hugged me tightly. I looked at my son. Kaoru Jr, he looked so much like his father, his hair was the same color, his eyes and lips were the same shape. When the driver was done getting gas we were driving to the airport. When you had to go to the airport you had to pass by Ouran Academy. I looked out the window to my former highschool and saw the host club except for Hikaru. Kyoya looked at the limo and nodded. Kyoya knew that that was my limo.

FOUR YEARS LATER:

It was one week until my sons fifth birthday. In four years I was able to somewhat forget about everything that happened in Japan. The thing that I often think about is the day when my family and I was on our way to the airport and Kyoya looked at me and nodded. I never understood why he nodded to me but I guess I will never know.

I was driving to pick my son up from pre-school. As I waited in the parking lot I noticed a person with very familiar hair. The person looked at me, I looked even closer just to make sure I wasn't seeing things until "MOM!" I looked to my right "Oh hey honey how was school?" I looked back to the person but he wasn't there anymore. "School was good mom and I drew a picture today in class! wanna see?" He pulled a picture from his spider-man backpack and handed a folded up paper to me. I took it and unfolded it. The picture had a line between the middle and on one side said 'My famwey here' and on that side was me and Kaoru Jr and on the other side was a drawing of Kaoru Sr and on the top it said 'My daddy?'

We drove home in silence. I knew that my son wanted to see his father and I knew that he was being teased in school because he had a dad that was never there. I looked at Kaoru Jr and saw that he was on the break of tears. Every night after he went to sleep I would remember what my sister had said to me,"I know a broken heart hurts for a while, but if he loves you and you love him you two will later meet again and fall in love again.". I still love him and thought about him every time I looked at my beloved son.

Later that night when Kaoru Jr was asleep the doorbell rang. 'who can that be?' I thought to myself. I opened the door and saw Tamaki and Kyoya standing there. HA just as I thought I DID see Tamaki in the parking lot. "Hello Tamaki, Kyoya! Whats up?" "Ah hello Lily its nice to see you again! Wow you look really different!" said Tamaki. Ever since the day I left I dyed my hair black with a light pink streak in it, and I got taller. I invited them to sit down. "I have a question Tamaki and please dont be offended ,but why are you here?" "what a good question Lily" Kyoya said "Hikaru and Haruhi sent us to give you this." Kyoya pulled a white envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and it read;

~Lily Janson~

You are invited to Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujiokas wedding

The wedding will be held on June 22nd at the Hitachiin mansion at 2:00pm

we would like you to be the maid of honor.

I looked Tamaki and Kyoya. "Thats in like a week, why did I just get this now?" "Well we were looking for you for about a month and here's your plane ticket. Well we better get going Bye Lily!" said Kyoya. "Bye Lily" said Tamaki "Bye it was good seeing you" I said. I watched then leave and looked at the plane ticket. WHAT I have to leave tomorrow! I pulled out my cellphone and called Sofia. "Hello Sofia do you mind watching Kaoru for a couple of weeks? Ok thank you very much!"

I walked up to the Hitachiin mansion and rang the door bell. The door opened and a maid was there. "Hi I'm here to see Hikaru Hitachiin" I said. "Ok i'll get him" she invited me in with a beautiful smile and went to get Hikaru. I has been forever since I have been this mansion. Everything had looked the same and nothing had moved. "Did you ask for me?" I turned to hear a familiar voice and face. "Hello Hikaru long time no see huh?" I said. Hikaru looked at me and said "Lily? Is that you?" "Yeah" I said. Hikaru hugged me so tightly that I could barely breathe. "Hikaru – ca- breathe" I struggled to say. "Oh im sorry Lily" he laughed "Im going to get Haruhi and we can go hang out.

We were at a table in the amusement park. "So Lily" Haruhi said "Hows your sister?". Oh thats right she had no idea "My sister died last year" I said sadly. "Oh shit how the hell did that girl die she was fine the last time I saw her!" Oh yeah huh She visited here a couple of months before she passed away. "Well she died of heart failure" I said. "Im sorry" They both said. "Well how have you two been?" I said trying to change the subject. "We've been good" Haruhi said. Hikaru reached in his pocket and excused him self to answer his phone call. "So Lily" said Haruhi "how is your son?" "Oh he's good." I said. I had always thought of Haruhi as a best friend and I didn't blame the breakup on her , I actually blame the whole thing on me. I only blame it on me because I didn't want to be hurt emotionally by him. To be honest my heart was still hurting and inside I was slowly dieing. Oh how badly I wanted to run into Kaorus arms and forget what happened between us.

ONE WEEK LATER:

The wedding was today and I was helping Haruhi get ready. I discovered that I would see Kaoru at the wedding. Why did Hikaru and Haruhi make me and Kaoru stand next to each other? I told Haruhi that I had to get in position for the ceremony and left the room quickly. I ran to the alter and fast as I could or I was going to get ran over by the bride. I found my place next to Kaoru. Oh how he looked different! He looked looked like he hadn't slept in days and his face was usually flushed with color but now he looked pale white and depressed. Instantly I felt guilty. 'I did this to him' I thought to myself. I looked at him again and saw him glancing at every person at the wedding trying to find someone. I looked away and heard him gasp quietly. Hikaru looked at him and nodded at him, I pretended to not notice anything. The wedding march began to play and everyone became quiet and turned around. I looked at Hikaru and he was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. I laughed silently and turned around. The flower girl is Kirimi Nekozawa, Renge Houshakuji my best friend was another bridesmaid . I saw people who went to Ouran too, Umehito Nekozawa , Ritsu Kasanoda, Kanako Kasugazaki, Shiro Takaoji, Ayame Jonochi, and others were there.

When the ceremony was over there was a lot of dancing and laughter. I went up to Renge and talked to her for awhile. Renge sure knows how to talk her head off, she has like a billion things going on in her head. Later I was pulled into dancing with people who were my friends at Ouran. I was dancing with Tamaki until he spun me to Hikaru. Hikaru daced with me for a few minutes, "Lily" He said " I have a question?" I looked at him "What is it Hikaru?" I said. "Do you still love Kaoru"He said without hesitation. "Hikaru I loved him four years ago and I still love him today, I keep loving him more and more every day. " A tear rolled down my cheek. "Lily if you love him why did you leave him?" He twirled me in a circle to the rhythm of the music. "When Haruhi kissed Kaoru I was heart broken and I knew if I stayed with him I would get hurt like that again." I said on the break of tears. The song ended and Hikaru went to dance with Haruhi. When the next song ended Hikaru walked up to his brother and started to talk to him. When Hikaru was done talking Kaorus face lit up like a kids on Christmas day. Kaoru smiled at me, I felt my face grow


	14. One more chance

The carriage turns into the pumpkin

Chapter fourteen

Authors note: I wanted to end this story in chapter 13 and start a second part to this story. I have decided to end the story after this chapter and start the second part will be one year later !

I do not own Ouran high school host club!

Kaoru's POV:

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, "you know that girl I was dancing with?". I looked at him "No I don't think I've ever seen her before." I said now looking for that girl he was talking about. "Stop being dishonest and open your eyes!" He said "I was dancing with Lily!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "That can't be possible Hikaru! Lily left four years ago, and she's not coming back now." I said still looking for that girl to prove him wrong. "Well, Kaoru I was talking to her and she said she still loved you!" When her said that I had found her and smiled.

She had changed so much, but she was still the same person. She looked over and caught me smiling at her, she quickly turned around. I decided I would ask her to dance with me. I walked over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Would you like to dance Lily?" She turned and looked me in the eyes. "Sure." she said in the same voice she had in high school. I held out my hand and Lily hesitated to take it. We walked onto the dance floor and I put my hands on waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. The music began to play a slow soft tune, we began to dance. I looked into her eyes and thought about when we were together. When we were dating, Lily would always make me smile and when she left that day I would only smile to my brother.

She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Lily" I said "Why did you leave?" Her smile faded at my question. "Kaoru, I knew when you kissed Haruhi that I could be hurt by you and I admit that I still love you. And Once I realized that I could heartbroken by you, I didn't want it to happen again. It was hard for me to leave and every time I look into our sons face I see you in his features and I want to cry every time." She had tears coming in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Lily looked at me her tears spilling over. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I love Lily and she love me and for now that had only mattered.

Authors note: Sorry its so short for Kaorus POV ! I hope u like it please review !

Lilys POV:

I looked up at Kaoru, and finally his lips met mine. I wanted it to be just me and him forever like this. Kaoru pulled his face away from mine and hugged me again. I looked over to my right and I saw Hikaru giving Haruhi a high-five. Hikaru gestured for Kaoru to come over there so I went to talk to Renge again. "Ohhhh Lily!" she said "You reall love him don't you?" "Yeah but Renge can you do me a favor?" I said "What is it Lily?" Renge now had a worried look on hr face. "Distract Kaoru for me please!" I said smiling. "OK!" Renge ran off to find Kaoru. I quickly headed to the car.

Later when I was at the my old mansion I pulled out my cell phone and called Sofia. "Hello?" Sofia said. "SOFIA!" I was happy to hear her voice because she was the only one I wanted to talk to right now. "Lily! How was the wedding? Did you see him? Did you two talk?" Sofia shot questions out at top speed. "The wedding was good, I saw him and we danced for awhile , we talked a little and then we kissed." I started to cry. " Oh my goodness! Lily are you two back together?" she said happily. "No, I had Renge distract him and I left."

Later Sofia and I had ended our conversation and I dialed the number to my friend Ashlee. She didn't pick up. I put my phone down on the floor and sat down next to it. I cried to myself for about thirty minutes until my phone rang. I looked at the number and it read 'Unknown number'. I answered it. "Hello?" I said hoarsely. "Lily its Kyoya, why did you leave the wedding?" he said in a worried tone, which was rare when I went to school with him. "Am I on speaker?" I said. "Yeah" he said sounding confused. "Who's listening?" I asked. "Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Renge and um Kaoru" He said. I hit the end button and put the phone back on the cold floor. Once again the phone rang and it was the same number.

By the time I got home it was three days after the wedding and I had received at least fifty calls from Kyoya and the other hosts but I ignored them all. Kaoru Jr kept asking me about the wedding and if his dad was there, but I gave him little details. Sofia was at our house every day just in case if I was a heartbroken wreak. Tonight Sofia was staying the night, she guarded my cell phone carefully just in case I received a call from Japan. After Kaoru Jr went to bed my phone rang. Sofia put it on speaker and answered it. "Hello?" Sofia said. She looked at me and went into the other room. I went to sit in the couch and try not to cry."Mommy?" Kaoru Jr was standing in the hallway "Who is Sofia talking to?" He came and sat on my lap. "Honey she is either talking to daddy or daddy's friends, I don't know which though." I hugged him tightly and buried my head in his soft hair. "Mommy when can I meet daddy?" he said looking up at me with the same eyes as his father. "I don't know honey, I don't know"

Hikarus POV:

Renge walked up to us "Hey"she said, "Lily sent me over here to distract you, so I'm being distracting" Kaoru and I looked where Lily was standing. Lily was gone for a second time and both Kaoru and I knew that she would never come back. When the wedding was over Haruhi and I got into the limo and went to our honeymoon.

A week later we returned to the mansion. Kaoru was living at the mansion too, so I decided to see how he was doing. I walked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed looking at a photograph. The room was dark and the only light came from a few candles. "Hikaru" Kaoru said looking at me, "Do you think Lily hates me?" he started to cry. "Kaoru, I think Lily loves you but she is hiding something, and that something might be trying to protect you. Why dont you call her and ask to talk to Sofia." I reached into my pocket and tossed my cell phone at him. "Lilys number is already in there."

I walked out of the room and went into the main living room where Haruhi was. "How is he?" she asked me when I sat down next to her. "He's an emotional wreak, he has a photo of Lily and him and he is crying over it." I said putting my head in my hands. Haruhi rested her head on me. "I hope they get back together, I know they only broke up because of me." She said softly. "Don't say that the break up involved them not you."i said kissing her head. "Hey I'm leaving for a while!" I turned to see my brother with a suit case, he threw my cell phone back at me. "Where are you going?" I said looking at him weirdly. "America!" he said turning around and walking to the door.

Sofias POV:

"Kaoru come to America and get Lily back OK! She loves you and you love her, you two are went for each other." I said to him. We planned to meet at the airport tomorrow night. All I wanted for Lily is her to be happy. I loved her as a friend.

Flashback from middle school and sixth grade:

"Sofia!" I looked over and saw my best friend Ashlee walking with someone else. "This is Lily Janson and she will be in our three main classes." I had met Ashlee in sixth grade when I was the new kid to Virginia Palmer, I was walking home from my second day at school. "Sofia?" I turned around to see my classmate Ashlee. "Oh hi Ashlee" I said nicely. "Do you live this way?" she asked me. "Yeah, once you get to the fence up here I turn left." I said smiling, she seemed nice, but maybe she was olny being nice to me because I'm the new kid. "Where do you live?" I asked. "I live at the top of Yukon, do you want me to walk you home?" she smiled at me. "Wont you be walking even more?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

End Flashback:

The door bell rang so I answered it. "Ashlee! What are you doing here?" My best friend was standing there smiling. "I need to talk to Lily." She said. I let her inside and we found Lily on the couch. "Hey Lily!" Ashlee said. Ashlee went to sit next to Lily, and I went to sit on the recliner. "Did you know that when I was at Ouran I was in a class with some brothers named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? They were really nice and I think you and Kaoru should be together." That's right Ashlee won a scholarship to Ouran with some of her other friends and they came back. Lily looked up at Ashlee. "Lily I still keep contact with one of my friends there, her name is Renge Houshakuji and she told me how you fell in love with Kaoru and had a child with him. Renge told me that you were friends with her too, and that you were engaged to Kaoru." Ashlee said getting angry.

My phone rang and I looked at the number. It was Kaoru. "Excuse me I said to Ashlee and Lily." I went into the other room. "Hello, Kaoru." I said anger rising in my voice. "Sofia whats wrong?" Kaoru said. "Oh I had no idea that you were int hat same class as Lily and my friend!" I said shaking with anger. "Who is it?" he said. "Ashlee Gwinner, she is here right now talking to Lily!" I was so mad. "Oh I remember her! She was telling me about her friend Lil- OH shit she is friends with Lily?" He said finally knowing about Ashlees connection with Lily. "No shit Sherlock!' I said, "Are you at the airport?" "Yeah I just landed." he said. "Ok I'll come get you." I hug up the phone and went outside to get in my car.

Lilys POV:

After Sofia had left, Ashlee went back to her home. I went to Kaoru Jr's school to pick him up. When he got in the car he was smiling like it was Christmas. "Mom hurry up and drive I want to go home! Sofia said she had I surprise for me when I go home!" he said franticly waving his arms at me to hurry. "When did she say that?" I asked pulling out of the school parking lot. "She told me that yesterday. She said that I will love it! I hope it's a puppy!" We drove for about ten more minutes and we finally pulled into the driveway. Kaoru Jr ran out of the car and into the house. I sighed and got out of the car, if it's something like an exploding chicken wing, Sofia was going to get it. I walked into the house looking at my feet. I heard a familiar voice. "Took you long enough to get home huh?" I looked up.


End file.
